sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Matter of Honor: A Loric Talarius Story
“Son of a bitch,” Franco panted as he pushed his way through the crowded street. “Why won’t he stop?” Loric Talarius , now a twenty-two-year-old Ko-Sai , ran alongside him, trying to move between the dozens of people that littered the dirt road rather than shove through them like Franco did. “I think he’s enjoying this,” he said. Their prey, perpetually one hundred feet in front of them, danced through the crowds so easily that it looked more like a performance than a chase. Everything he did was just enough to get himself by, never a waste of movement or energy. His name was Roderick and he was wanted for a list of burglaries longer than some novels. Red-brown hair tumbled down to his shoulders, complete with facial hair that circled his mouth. Not overly tall, he stood about the same height as Loric at just under six feet. Every muscle in Loric’s legs burned from the exertion of chasing this man across the first level of Silver City. Built on a hill, the city was composed of four tiers, the bottom being the docksides and the poorest district. He was weighed down by the armor of the Silver Bulls, the city’s enforcers, and though he had gotten used to it over the past year, he still found it cumbersome. They first caught wind of Roderick at a local tavern where Franco had insisted upon stopping for a drink after a long morning circling the lower section of Silver City. Being city watchmen, most of their days were spent listening to complaints and walking in the heat. Loric eventually relented, in part to escape the heat and in part to get Franco to stop complaining. Besides, it was never too early for Lucky Squirrel ale. Roderick was inside, drinking merrily and singing songs with a rather rambunctious group of four or five Ko . He was the only Vascian in the bar, which was a rarity, as Ko and Vascians rarely got along. Alcohol was apparently a great equalizer. Loric had never seen Roderick in person, but he had seen sketches based on witnesses to his crimes. He was not sure his identity until one of the men at his table referred to him as “Rod.” Then the chase was on. Roderick peered over his shoulder at the pursuing Ko-Sai and gave a toothy smile. He pivoted on his left foot and darted down an alley between a gambling house and a brothel, both of which were not in short supply on the first tier. Loric and Franco bowled their way through another half a dozen people before they reached the alley, all of whom were Vascians, judging from the low-pitched accents that were shouting curses at them. Both came to a halt when they looked down the alleyway and found it empty. A few pieces of garbage lay here and there, but Roderick was nowhere to be seen between the two pale, wooden walls. “Where did he go?” Loric asked. Franco, hunched over and panting, lifted his finger to the sky. Roderick sat on the edge of a roof above them. His mouth was still stretched in that same grin and his feet dangled over the edge like a toddler in a tall chair. “How did he get up there?” Franco asked. Loric’s eyes quickly surveyed his surroundings and settled on a windowsill ten feet off the ground to his left. “He must have climbed up using that.” “Very good, my Ko-friend,” Roderick said cheerfully. “How about you come up here and join me? The view is wonderful.” Loric narrowed his eyes. “Franco,” he whispered sharply out of the side of his mouth. “What?” Franco whispered back. “If we’re going to get this guy, I need you to do something for me.” “Okay, what is it?” “I need you to get on your hands and knees in front of that windowsill.” “What? Why?” “Just do it!” Franco bolted over to the sill and got down on all fours. Roderick had most likely kicked off the wall and grabbed onto the ledge, but in his armor Loric doubted he could copy him. Instead, he ran towards his mostly-prostrate companion and leapt onto his armor-plated back. He pushed off as hard as he could, grabbed onto the sill, and pulled himself up. Once he got onto the sill and balanced himself, it was easy enough to grab the edge of the roof and make his way to the top. Amused, Roderick stood a dozen feet away with his hand on his hips. “That hurt, dammit!” Franco yelled from down below, but Loric paid no mind. He stood there, eyes locked with Roderick, his body wound tight and ready to spring forward. “Color me impressed,” Roderick said. “You’re a bit nimbler than the other Ko that have chased me in the past.” He smiled that toothy smile again. “This is fun.” It was unprofessional, but Loric smiled, too. He did not get the chance to cut loose very often, either. Not since the times he spent running through the forest outside of the city. Not since before he became a Ko-Sai. “Fun or not,” he said, “you’re still going to have to come with me.” Roderick sighed and looked down at his feet. “Sorry, but that conflicts with a whole mess of plans I have for later.” His head snapped back up suddenly. “But maybe I could buy you a drink next week? The Squirrel has an ale that’s just to die for.” In response, Loric sprung forward with his right arm outstretched, quickly closing the distance between the two. He grabbed at Roderick’s coat. It was a nice coat, once: brown leather long enough to slap against the shins. Now, however, it was faded, stained, and covered in patches. That struck Loric as odd. The burglar had spent the past several years stealing from the wealthy Ko in Silver City, and should be able to afford a better coat. If nothing else, he’d stolen enough nicer clothing to not have to wear the shambled ensemble he was wearing now. His tunic, pants, and even shoes had all seen better days. The leather of the coat slipped between Loric’s fingers just as he closed his fist, and Roderick jumped back. He ran to the far end of the roof, leapt, and sailed across the eight-foot gap to the next roof. It only took Loric a second to collect himself and take off in pursuit, but that second had given Roderick a considerable lead. Loric leapt from the edge of the roof, much less gracefully, and landed in a roll. “Okay, I’ll just…I’ll wait here,” Franco’s voice echoed and faded from the alley behind him. The roofs were gradually getting closer together as they moved deeper into the heart of the city. Buildings began to crowd city blocks, and signs of disrepair became more and more obvious: roofs with holes, boarded up windows, the occasional beggar asking passersby for copper. Loric knew that the closer you got to the center of the first tier, the more you could see the poverty. Still, the view was wonderful. Running across rooftops, jumping from building to building: it was exhilarating. “Oh, you’re still back there?” Roderick said looking back. He was breathing more heavily, now. “You must be getting tired with all of that armor.” It was true. Loric couldn’t keep going much longer. “I’m doing just fine,” he lied. “If you give up now, I’ll tell my captain that you came peacefully.” “Pass.” Roderick made a sudden jump to the side that sent him off the roof and onto a stack of wooden crates. Roderick hopped down from one box to the next and into another alley, then darted back into the crowded streets. Loric mimicked him and landed on the top crate, followed by a short hop to the ground. Then something odd happened. Throughout this entire chase, Roderick had always moved as graceful as a professional dancer. In fact, he moved so well that Loric was wondering if he was simply allowing the two Ko-Sai to keep up with him, which made this entire chase a bit patronizing. Needless to say, it was quite a surprise when Roderick’s left leg slipped out from under him and sent him hurling forward onto his shoulder. Loric was on him in a second. He pressed his knees to Roderick’s lower back and pulled his arms behind him, tying his wrists together with a short length of rope. “There,” Loric said. “You’re not going anywhere, now.” Roderick coughed and wheezed as dust from the road blew into his face. “That’s wonderful. Now can you help me up before I suffocate?” Loric pulled the burglar to his feet and brushed him off a bit. “Are you okay?” he asked him. “Just bruised my pride a bit, is all,” Roderick replied. “I don’t suppose I could give you a few gold to let me go now, could I?” “Sorry, but I like to think I have a bit more honor than that.” “Well, it was worth a try now, wasn’t it?” The march back to the station on the second tier was long but uneventful. Nobody tried to hassle him, but Loric could swear he saw dirty looks coming from the Vascians he passed. He didn’t particularly blame them. Most Ko-Sai that patrolled the docksides tend to abuse their station and generally slack off. Roderick seemed to be on good behavior, though a bit chatty. Everything from the weather to local crimes seemed to interest him. “I heard you caught Ivan Novokoff the other day,” Roderick said. Loric nodded. “Not me personally, but yes, he was picked up the day before yesterday.” “Congratulations,” Roderick said cheerfully. “Guy was kind of an ass.” Loric grunted in assent. “What did he take, anyway? Some kind of jewel.” “He took a jeweled necklace that was on its way to Crystal Water City.” “He’s got balls, I’ll give him that.” Franco eventually regrouped with Loric, and the two Ko-Sai escorted Roderick up to the station on the second tier. Their captain was waiting for them. “Just the two I wanted to see,” he said. “You do ''remember that you’re supposed to check in at the end of each shift, right?” He eyed the prisoner. “Who’s this?” “Captain Vales,” Loric said. “Meet Roderick Vydrina.” That gave Captain Veradis Vales a start. “''The Roderick Vydrina?” “The one and only,” Roderick said cheerfully. “So how many houses does a guy have to burgle to get a cell around here?” Franco smacked the back of Roderick’s head with his fist. “Show some respect, Vascian.” Vales let out a hearty chuckle. “Don’t worry, trash like this isn’t worth getting troubled over.” He punched Roderick in the stomach, causing him fall to his knees and groan in pain. “Just put him in the can. You two can take tomorrow off. Good job.” The two watch guards saluted their captain, pulled their prisoner to his feet and led him inside. “Your captain knows how to make a guy feel welcome,” Roderick said. There was a hint of pain in his voice. “Captain knows how to handle smart-asses like you,” Franco said. The three of them crossed through the station foyer, which was filled with Ko-Sai during the shift change. Visages of the silver bull adorned tapestries that hung from the walls. Most illumination came from small windows, barely large enough for a child to squeeze through. There were similar windows in the cells, but they were barred. A single Ko-Sai sat at the front desk, his eyes looking over papers and taking inventory of prisoners and their belongings. He looked up at Loric, Franco and their prisoner, his aged face grimacing at being interrupted. He ran his fingers through his smoke-grey hair. “Lorentz, this is Roderick Vydrina,” Loric said. “Arrested today for multiple acts of burglary and larceny.” “Don’t forget my criminally good looks and singing voice,” Roderick said. Lorentz smirked and set down his papers. “Give him cell number two. It’s close to the door and we can keep an eye on him.” After a quick pat down and confiscation of a couple of knives, Franco and Loric walked Roderick into the cellblock and put him behind bars. “I don’t suppose either of you would like to stay for a drink?” Roderick asked as he slipped a flask from somewhere out of his tunic. “Get a good night’s sleep,” Loric said. “You’re going to be doing a lot of talking in the morning.” With that, he turned sharply on his heel and walked out of the block, Franco close behind. “Don’t forget:” Roderick said as they left the cell block, “drinks on me next week, same time.” Loric heard him again as he left the station. “Any of you gents know any drinking songs? How about ‘The Widow Crenshaw?’” Later that evening, Loric lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He lived in a very small home, which he preferred, since it required less upkeep than a larger building. The front door led to the living room, which had a small wooden table, a pair of chairs and a fire pit in the center of the room where he did his cooking. A door along the side wall led to the bathroom. In the back room, where he lay now, a small bed pressed against the eastern wall. Racks for his weapons and armor sat in the corner, with a small silver bull statue, about the size of a coconut, used for meditation and prayer. He could not sleep. Everything from earlier that day kept playing through his head over and over: the meeting with Roderick, the chase, the capture, the walk to the station. Something was nagging at Loric’s memory. Something… Don’t forget, drinks on me next week, same time. Roderick had seemed pretty confident that he was going to be free by next week, but why? It was true: people had escaped from the jails of Silver City before, but it was usually an escape of opportunity. Sometimes one of the jailers gets drunk and leaves the cells unlocked, sometimes a prisoner makes a run for it when he is being transferred. But this was different. Roderick sounded like he already had a plan to get out. Loric got out of bed and started pacing around the small bedroom. Why would someone like Roderick have a plan for escaping a jail anyway? He never got caught, at least not until today. Loric closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He remembered chasing Roderick across the rooftops. He remembered following him back down to the street; he remembered watching him trip and fall to the ground. It hit him like a glass bottle to the temple. There was something else, something Loric had seen but not noticed at the time. Roderick was smiling when he tripped. Loric could see it clearly, now. The burglar had looked back as he fell, and he was smiling. For some reason, Roderick let himself get caught. I heard you caught Ivan Novokoff the other day. Everything came rushing back to him. What first seemed like a casual conversation now began to take the shape of an interrogation. He took a jeweled necklace that was on its way to Crystal Water City. Was that it? Was it all about the necklace? When Novokoff was arrested, the necklace was locked up in the evidence room. The only way to get inside was to have the key, and in order to get the key, you had to know who possessed it. Roderick needed to be inside the jail to figure that out. Getting dressed only took a minute, since Loric decided to forgo his armor and wear a simple pair of brown pants, a white shirt, and a brown belt to hold his swords in place. He locked his house behind him and made a dash towards the station. A full moon cast its light over Silver City as Loric ran down the dirt road. The night was clear and a sea of stars made his surroundings as visible as they were going to get under the circumstances. Berating himself for being so careless, Loric made it to the station in about seven minutes. The night was quiet, and he was somewhat relieved. However, as he got closer to the front door, he started to hear the shouts of his fellow Ko-Sai. He flung the door open, and found himself at a complete loss for words. Loric had seen Ko-Sai with too much to drink before, but never an entire station. Nine men sat in chairs, on stools, our slouched against the wall. Bottles of brown and gold liquids passed from person to person, and what Loric mistook for shouting was actually singing. “Widow Crenshaw, you’ll like her grace and wits. Widow Crenshaw, you’ll love her ass and tits.” Loric ran up to the front desk. Lorentz was still there, but his head was lying flat against the surface. “Lorentz!” The old Ko-Sai jolted upright, his eyes darting around the room before settling on Loric. “Talarius?” “What the hell is going on here?” Lorentz shifted his body left and right to get his bearings, knocking a bottle of liquor to the ground. It shattered and the smell of cheap rum filled the air. “We all had a drink and…” he trailed off. “And what?” He shook his head. “I don’t remember.” Loric rubbed his temples. “Where’s Roderick Vydrina?” “In cell two?” Loric leapt over the broken glass and liquor towards the door to the cellblock along the west wall. It was already ajar, and the singing of some of the prisoners could now be heard along with the guards. “And it takes no more than a glass of wine To get her out of her dress.” Roderick’s cell was barren, save for a cot with a neatly folded sheet and pillow placed on top. Cursing, Loric ran back to the foyer. Lorentz’s head was back on the desk, though now he was humming along with the rest of the guards. “Lorentz!” Lorentz jolted up again, looking just as bewildered as the first time. “What?” “This is very important,” Loric said. “Do you have the key to the evidence room on you?” “Sure I do. It’s right here on my belt.” Lorentz stood up and fumbled around with his belt. “That’s weird. It’s gone.” Slapping his forehead, Loric moved back to the west wall, only this time he went for the door that led to the evidence room. Finding it unlocked, Loric threw himself inside. The lamps hanging along the walls were all lit, illuminating the room before him. Drawers were pulled out of cabinets. Papers, swords and other weapons, and even coins were scattered about the floor. Someone had turned the evidence room upside down, and Loric had a good idea who. He moved his way carefully to the back of the room, being careful not to step on anything important or sharp. The vault in the back of the room was ajar. Whenever something of extreme value or danger was procured, it was stored in the vault. The vault itself was usually secured by both a combination lock and a key lock, both of which could, theoretically, only be opened by Captain Vales. Loric grimaced and rubbed his temple in annoyance. Everyone knew the combination: Vales had taken most of the Ko-Sai at this station out for drinks when he was promoted to Captain, which was incidentally the same day he received the combination to the safe and key. As it turned out, alcohol diminished his ability to keep secrets. So all Roderick would have to do is question one of the drunk guards outside to get the combination. But there was still the matter of the key, and Vales had most likely left for the day soon after Loric had. Loric inspected the vault door, looking closely at the key lock. There were scratch marks around the edges: it had been picked open. Cursing himself for being so slow to realize what was going on, Loric slammed his fist into the wall. His attention wandered to the inside of the safe. As he expected, the diamond necklace was not inside. But that was not surprising. What he found unusual was that everything else inside was unmolested. He looked back to the floor. Any normal burglar would have taken the silver and gold coins that were all over the floor, too. Another glance showed him something else: a piece of parchment, neatly folded and resting on its two ends at the front of the vault. It was quality stationary, the kind nobility used to send official messages. Loric picked it up and opened it. It read: To whom it may concern: I have the necklace, and I fancy it will be leaving the city soon. If you would like to reclaim it, your last chance will be at Dock Fifteen at midnight. Be quick about it. Your ever-faithful drinking buddy, Roderick Vydrina Loric blinked. What could Roderick possibly have in mind? Was it a mislead? He shook his head. No, if Roderick did not want to be found, he would not have had to leave a note, just disappear. After pocketing the note, he noticed for the first time that the key to the evidence room was underneath it. Loric made a dash out of the station, making sure to lock the room behind him, and burst out into the cool night air. Judging from his internal clock, he guessed it was pretty near midnight. Considering he would have to make his way down to the docksides from the second tier, he doubted he would be able to make it in time. Still, he took off down the road, the dirt and gravel crunching beneath his shoes. All things considered, Loric decided that nobody was meant to run as much as he had in the past day. His legs ached and his chest heaved in agony, breathing becoming more of a challenge with every passing minute. The roads were more or less deserted at this time of night, save for the occasional vagrant or drunk. That, at least, made things slightly easier. As always, Loric marveled at the difference between the first and second tiers of Silver City. As soon as he passed through the gates that separated the two, he became aware of the economic gaps. No longer were the houses built of brick, stone or quality wood. Instead, buildings were made from cheap wood that looked rotten. He doubted they could stay particularly warm in winter, or cool in summer. Memories of abuse and neglect by the city watch flashed through his mind, as they often did when he explored the bottom level. Ko-Sai in general did little to assist the people on the first tier, who were primarily Vascian. He tried to go above and beyond when he could, but unfortunately the armor he wore and the swords he carried garnered the animosity of those very same people. The smell of salt water was pungent in the air as Loric reached the docksides. Like the rest of the city, it was quiet at this time at night. He leapt from the sturdy, assured footing of Silver City soil to the rickety, creaking wood of the docks, making a fruitless attempt at being silent. The sound of water splashing against wood provided some cover, at least. When he finally reached Dock Fourteen, he slowed to a jog, then to a creep. He crouched as he walked, using shipping crates, barrels and other refuse for cover in the cloudless night. The next dock over was where the note said to go. The first voice became audible as Loric crouch-walked over the wood planks that separated the fourteenth and fifteenth docks. He found a hiding place behind a particularly foul-smelling crate, a dozen or so feet from the front of Dock Fifteen. “…stalling, you Vascian rat.” This voice belonged to a Ko, one Loric was not familiar with. Roderick’s easygoing voice gave a reply. “Oh, come now. What could I possibly be waiting for?” “Don’t get smart with us,” said a second Ko voice, this one slightly higher pitched. “Or have you forgotten? We hold the cards, here.” There was the sound of a boot striking something soft, followed by a faint whimpering sound. Unable to control himself, Loric chanced a glance over the crate. Roderick stood at the front end of the dock, his back to the city. About twenty feet down from him stood two Ko men, roughly in their thirties, and something at their feet. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted, and he could clearly see the young girl bound and gagged. She was no more than seven years old and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her hair was a dark brown, maybe black, and she wore tattered clothing that looked like it had been worn for several months straight. She was a Vascian, too. Every few seconds she would look up at Roderick, then drop her head back down. “Touch her again and you will regret it,” Roderick said it solemnly. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a silver chain with a large, white stone dangling from it. He held it high above his head, letting the moonlight pierce the stone and cast a multi-color shadow behind him on the wooden planks of the dock. “This is what you want, right?” “Toss it over,” the first Ko said. “Then we’ll give you the girl.” He was at least a head taller than Loric. His bald scalp reflected the moon and his chest was visible beneath the leather vest he wore. The entire outfit was made to look intimidating. From what Loric could see, it looked like Roderick was hesitating. He either was afraid to give up the necklace for fear of what the men who do to the girl after, whoever she was, or he just did not want to give up something that valuable. Loric started to weigh the options in his head. The most important objective now was the child’s safety. After that, he needed to reclaim the necklace and, if possible, capture Roderick and the other two. Though, he had to admit, the idea of arresting the Vascian was becoming less appealing every second. Who would want to put someone in jail for trying to save a kid? Interrupting his train of thought, Roderick tossed the necklace to the first Ko, who caught it and held it up to the moonlight. “You know,” the Ko said, “it’s a shame that we had to do business like this. The boss wants you to know that his initial offer still stands.” Roderick spat. “You can tell that eight-fingered clown that he can take his offer and stick it up his sure-to-be-stretched-out ass.” The second, shorter of the two Ko started to step forward. Unlike his partner, he had shoulder-length black hair and wore a pair of black pants with a white shirt and black jacket. The bald Ko blocked him with his arm. “My my, the Vascian rat has quite a tongue on him, doesn’t he?” He shifted his body, lifting his boot off of the dock and pressing it onto the young girl’s shoulder. “He needs to be taught a lesson.” A casual shove with his foot sent the still-bound girl over the edge of the dock and into the water. “No!” Roderick screamed. This was not the normal tone of the witty thief that Loric had gotten to know over the past day. Roderick was terrified. Before his mind had time to react, Loric had already leapt from his hiding place, bounded the distance to Dock Fifteen, and charged the two Ko. Roderick had reached them first, and raised his fist to strike the bald one in the face. As he drew his fist back, he let the rest of his body fall with it, the feint giving way to a strike from his left hand, which suddenly held a dagger. The feint caught the Ko off guard, and it was all he could do to bring his hands up to guard his face. Roderick’s dagger sliced up the man’s forearm and wrist, snagged on the chain of the necklace that was still in his hand and sent it flying off to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, Loric saw the white gem sail through the air. Roderick did not so much as glance at it. A quiet splashed told Loric that it landed in the harbor. With a sweep of his leg, Roderick pulled the wounded man’s own leg out from under him. The second man reached out to grab him, but Roderick was already rolling forward into a summersault. When he got back onto his feet, he sprung forward and dived into the water where the girl had fallen. By that point, Loric was upon the two Ko. He moved to the second Ko first, the smaller of the two growing wide-eyed when he finally noticed him. Not even bothering to draw his sword, Loric slammed his fist directly into the man’s nose. It made a sickening crunch and sent the Ko sprawling, unconscious and bloody, to the ground. “Don’t even think about it,” Loric said to the first Ko as he tried to bring himself to his feet. Loric drew his katana from its sheath and held the tip to the man’s throat. “What are you going to do?” the bigger man asked. “Arrest us? For what? Giving a couple of Vascians a bath?” “How about kidnapping, attempted murder and conspiracy of grand burglary?” Loric said. He was considering leaving these two and jumping into the water after Roderick when he heard something surface and two gasps for air. Loric looked over the edge of the dock, seeing Roderick treading water with the girl in his arms, no longer bound. “Can you make it to the ladder?” Loric asked, his focus still on the Ko. Each dock had a ladder that hung down into the water. “Yeah,” Roderick said, “we’ll be fine.” He swam over to the ladder, hoisting the young girl first who promptly scurried up. Roderick followed in suit. The pair collapsed onto the deck, wheezing and coughing up water. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Didn’t you go home?” “I came back.” The tip of Loric’s sword pressed closer to the first Ko’s throat. He dropped a small piece of rope at the man’s knees. “Tie up your friend,” he said. “And don’t think you can fool me, either. Do it right or I’ll just have to cut off a leg or two to make sure you don’t try to escape.” Reluctantly, the Ko began to tie his partner’s hands behind his back. “Sorry, but I need to take you two in, as well,” Loric said as he spared a quick glance back at the two Vascians. The only thing left was a large puddle of water and a trail of wet footprints leading away from the docks. Loric sighed. “Damn.” One Week Later The bartender and the handful of early-afternoon patrons of the Lucky Squirrel grimaced as the front door opened and sunlight flooded the room. Loric Talarius stepped inside, once again wearing his silver armor, and paused to let his eyes adjust. It took a few seconds for the bartender to realize that this was the Ko-Sai who caused a ruckus a week earlier, and when it dawned on him he gave Loric an angry glare. “Something I can help you with?” he asked. Loric scanned the room. He knew it was a long shot coming here today. “No, I’m just meeting someone, if that’s okay.” The bartender grunted, still staring, then went back to cleaning the bar. Loric began to make his way through the mostly-empty tables when a motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A figure shrouded in a brown cloak was waving him over to a table in the back corner. “I really can’t believe you showed up,” Loric said as he sat down in the wooden chair. Roderick threw back his hood and chuckled. “I offered to buy a man a drink. My honor was at stake.” He made a motion to the bartender, and immediately two mugs of ale were on the table. “What makes you think I won’t arrest you?” “Because I didn’t do anything wrong?” Roderick asked innocently. “You drugged an entire station of Ko-Sai and made off with a priceless necklace.” Roderick considered this for a moment as he sipped his drink. “You and I both know I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” He grinned. “Besides, trained Ko-Sai should know better than to share drinks with a scoundrel like me.” Loric’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his drink. “Don’t worry, you’re fine,” Roderick said, chuckling. Loric took a swig of his ale. “How’s the girl doing?” “Fine. She didn’t inhale any water, as far as I could tell. Didn’t sleep for a couple of days, though.” “Who is she?” Roderick looked down at his drink. “An orphan,” he said. “One of twelve that I look after.” That gave Loric a pause. “You? By yourself?” “Nobody else will,” Roderick said bitterly. “There aren’t any orphanages for Vascians. If I didn’t step up, they would have died on the street already.” “But twelve? How can you afford to…” he trailed off. It finally dawned on him. He knew now why such a successful thief wore such shabby clothing. He was stealing for thirteen. “I see.” They sat in silence for a minute. “Sorry about the necklace,” Roderick said, changing the subject. “It’s just a rock. I’m sure Crystal Water City can find another.” He took another sip of his drink. “Why did those men want it so bad, anyway? There has to be more valuable jewelry in this city. Why did they go through all the trouble of getting you to steal it for them?” Roderick pressed a pair of fingers to the tabletop. “Two reasons. First off, I royally pissed off their boss by repeatedly refusing to work for him. So, he decided to punish me by taking one of my kids and using her as a pawn.” His fist visibly tightened around his mug as he took a large gulp and slammed it back on the table. “Secondly, that necklace was to be a wedding gift for one of the noble families in Crystal Water City. That particular family has also pissed off the boss man for some reason I do not know of. This whole situation was supposed to kill two birds with one stone, I imagine.” “Did Novokoff work with those men?” “Yeah, when he got pinched they came to me.” “Who is this boss?” Loric asked as he locked eyes with his counterpart. “If he’s causing this much trouble, I need to bring him in.” Roderick returned his gaze and visibly paled. “I’m sorry, but I won’t tell you.” “Why not?” “Because that knowledge is far too dangerous.” He did not blink. “Nothing you say will change my mind.” Loric opened his mouth to protest, but instead took another drink of his ale. “Can I ask you a question?” “Shoot.” “There was a lot of valuable items and money in the station. How come you only took the necklace?” “Just because I broke into your station and robbed you doesn’t mean that I wanted to.” He smiled another toothy grin, but this one was different, more like a wolf’s. “When I steal, I choose my target carefully: usually somebody pompous with too much money and not nearly enough courtesy.” He finished his drink. “My turn. How did you end up at the docks that night?” It was Loric’s turn to be smug. “You’re not nearly as good of an actor as you think. Lucky for you, I found your note. I don’t think anyone else would have found it until morning, the way you left those guys.” He paused. “What are you going to do, now?” “I’m going to go to Crystal Water City,” Roderick said, leaning back in his chair and brushing his facial hair with his fingers. “I already made arrangements for me and the kids to begin travel later today. Figure maybe I’ll get me an honest job. Maybe something on the docks. I’ve had a lot of diving practice, lately.” His eyes sparkled. “And if that doesn’t work, I’ve always wanted to try stealing from the palace.” Loric laughed. “Good luck with that one.” “You’re not going to arrest me?” Roderick asked with an arched eyebrow. “And take away the sole provider for twelve kids?” He stood up and gathered his swords. “Ko-Sai are meant to protect those who can’t protect themselves.” He smiled. “You’re not the only one with honor at stake.” Roderick stood up and held out his hand. “It’s been a blast.” Loric reached out and shook his hand, but when he tried to let go he was pulled into a hug. “Good luck finding a job,” Loric said as he broke away. He considered giving a speech about the virtues of hard work and the folly of stealing, but thought better of it. “Good luck with the ‘justice’ thing,” Roderick said. He threw his hood back over his head and tossed a few coins to the bartender. A collective groan filled the air as Roderick stepped outside, filling the room with sunlight once more. Loric walked over to the bar and set down two silver coins. “One more ale, if you would.” Smirking, the bartender grabbed a mug and filled it with an amber liquid. “Pretty necklace,” he said as he slid the drink over to Loric. As he frowned and looked down, Loric noticed a white gem hanging from a chain around his neck. It was the diamond necklace. I’ve had a lot of diving practice, lately. Loric could not help but laugh. “You have no idea,” he said as studied the gem. “You have no idea.”